Fragile Bones and the Broken Bottles
by TeeLee123
Summary: Overly self conscious about her weight and physical appearance, Pan's parents send her to live with her uncle outside North City for the summer as a last resort for improving her health.. Living in a cabin far away from the pressures of city life proves to be the best medicine, that is, until . . ( An Anorexia,Bulimia, Paranoid Schizophrenia-ish story).


_**-Fragile Bones and the Broken Bottles-**_

* * *

Summary:

A/U. Overly self-conscious about her weight and physical appearance, Pan's parents send her to live with her uncle outside North City for the summer as a last resort for improving her health. Living in a cabin far away from the pressures of city life proves to be the best medicine, that is, until Pan's Uncle introduces her to his alcoholic friend, Trunks. Using Trunks' alcoholism to her advantage, Pan makes a decision that alters the way she views herself and the way others think of her. Only after returning home, starting high school and finding a surprise visitor at her doorstep does Pan finally consider the consequences of her actions. Some decisions can't be undone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

~ summer ~

* * *

Pan vacantly stared out the window of the taxi with her hands lying limp on her lap. An hour ago her hands were balled into fists that swayed beside her body like wrecking balls as she marched seven miles down the deserted highway, her anger fueling her determination. Forty miles was a long way to walk, but she figured it'd be worth the effort if it meant punching a certain air headed Uncle of hers whom had the nerve to forget to pick her up when her plane landed!

Pan sighed, the painful blisters on her feet hadn't lessened. She wasn't sure if it was sweat soaking through her socks or blood, but was too afraid to untie her shoes to find out.

"Thanks again for picking me up," Pan said, glancing at the driver next to her." I don't have any money on me, but I promise my Uncle will pay you when we get to his house."

The driver blinked a couple of times, coming out from his daydream. He'd been smiling quietly to himself after Pan told him her Uncle's address, a place he dreamt about going to for years.

_Maybe I shouldnt've told him Uncle's address. Maybe I should have him drop me off a mile away from his house and walk the rest of the way?_ Pan quickly shook her head at the idea of walking another step. _Nope. Uncle shouldn't have forgotten me. It's his fault if he gains another annoying stalker, not mine._

"Are you kidding? You don't have to pay me," The driver laughed, reaching over to take out the recent Dragonball GT manga book from the glove box." All I want is to meet the most famous, legendary man ever! And have him sign my book." The driver dropped the book on Pan's lap and quickly gripped the steering wheel with both of his hands." Phew, that was close. Would've gotten stuck in the ditch again. If it's not too much trouble, could you sign my book too, Miss Bread?"

Pan scowled at the book's cover. " My name is Pan. Uncle only modeled Bread after me. Ugh, I hate how he drew my ears, I look like an elf!"

The driver glanced from the road to Pan, and back at the road. " I think you look exactly like her. With the same personality, too."

"I'm not annoying like _her_," Pan huffed, quickly signing the book and shutting it in the glovebox, thankful she wouldn't have to look at it again." If I knew Uncle was going to make me the most annoying heroine of the series I would've.. . ." Pan punched her right fist into her left hand to emphasize her meaning.

" What about Truten? Is he really that smart in real life as he was in GT?"

"Trunks?" Pan bit her lower lip and turned to look out the window as she thought about it. She searched her memories, but all she could remember about Trunks was the way he smiled at the martial arts tournament as he held her hand in victory. She didn't know Trunks or his family very well. She heard stories of his childhood from her father sometimes and knew he was her Uncle's best friend." I really don't know much about him. Haven't seen him since I was five. . .

". . .But he is as handsome as Uncle drew him in GT." Pan added, noticing the driver's disappointment.

"So, does this mean you're not friends with Bra, then?"

Pan sighed." No, Bulma- - or Bloomers, as you know her- - never carried Bra to full term. Uncle only added Bra to make Bulma happy, as a way to make her live forever, like my Grandpa."

"What! Is Goku dead?" The driver gasped, almost swerving

_Ugh. Uncle really needs to post up a website for this kind of stuff instead of living like Bigfoot, always hidden and hardly ever seen! This is getting annoying!_

"Let me start from the beginning," Pan began, trying her best to stay patient." My Grandpa is not a superhero alien that spent time in Kami's look out training a would-be superhero. Rube (Uub) was just a poor boy from Grandpa's old master's village whom was taught martial arts by my Grandpa. He did make enemies with a guy known as Emperor Pilaf, but was never turned into a child because of a wish Pilaf made. Come on, you had to know that dragons weren't real, right?"

The driver said nothing and Pan waited a second for her words to sink in before continuing.

"Grandpa is not dead, he's just not the same guy he used to be. He's still sweet and caring but he's a little senile. . . .That's how my uncle came up with GT, because Grandpa was convinced that he was a kid that needed to search for the black star dragonballs with me and Trunks. Sometimes he still believes that." Pan shrugged." Baby,Oozarus, the Shadow Dragons, Super 17. . . all of it was just something Grandpa and Uncle invented. Nothing more."

_Wow. Are Uncle's Otakus always this gullible?_

"What. . .what about Veggie?" The driver asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the truth.

"Vegeta. What about him?"

"What's his story? GT explained that he was the prince of Saiyans and Goku is his rival. . ." The driver trailed off, waiting for Pan to correct him if he was wrong about Vegeta,too.

Pan smiled." Vegeta is as arrogant and stubborn as GT made him out to be."

The driver laughed." Well alright. Whoo! Vegeta kicks ass! He's like my favorite character, next to Goku of course."

"He's fun on paper, but in real life. . ." Pan shook her head." He can be tough to deal with. He used to go by the name 'Prince'. He kicked Dad and Grandpa's butts a few times, but soon came to respect them in his own way after they kicked his butt for a change." Pan paused, noticing the driver pull into a rocky dirt road off the highway. _Huh, we must be getting close_." Well, you know the rest. Vegeta is obsessed with beating my Grandpa and loves to train. He settled down with Bulma and they had a son together. I still see Bulma and Vegeta sometimes when they visit Grandma and Grandpa, but it's not often."

"What's the deal with Kakarot? Why can't Vegeta just call Goku, Goku?"

Pan raised her eyebrows." Huh, that's a good question. I think it's just a nickname, but I'm not sure."

They sat in silence for a while. Pan's head bobbed with every pothole and bump the car endured as she looked out the window and admired the sunset through the gaps between the trees. It was a complete change from the city, but it was beautiful. And scary. Pan couldn't help but reflect on the horror movies she watched where mutant people roamed the forests and deserted areas, laying traps for regular people so they could torture and eat them.

"Are Namekians real?" The driver finally asked.

"Yep." Pan said simply, her lips making a popping sound after the_ p_." Piccolo is from the planet Namek."

The driver smiled then frowned, hearing the sarcasm laced in Pan's voice.

Finally, after another hour of silence and driving over pot holes the driver pulled into a small driveway next to a small red car. The driver turned off the engine at the same time Pan's Uncle rushed out of the house frantically searching through the many keys in his hands that would start the red car. Pan rolled her eyes,_ like I'd still be waiting at the airport after six hours!_ She sighed, slamming the passenger door shut. Her Uncle dropped his keys, suddenly realising another car was parked less then ten feet away from him.

"Oblivious, like always," Pan muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Pan." Her Uncle greeted, smiling widely.

She couldn't help but return the smile. It was impossible for anyone to stay mad at her Uncle for long, and she was no exception. Pan gestured to the driver, who was struggling to lift her suitcases out of the back seat. The driver stopped grunting and let go of the suitcase handles, aware that his idol was watching him. Pan winked at the driver, pushing her Uncle towards him.

"Thanks for the ride, mister. Here ya go, one famous author as agreed." Pan giggled, delighted by the driver's star struck expression and her Uncle's confused one." This is my Unlce Akira Toriiyama Son, or as my family likes to call him- - Goten."

**- - Disclaimer- -**

All of this is fictional. None of this is real in any way. I do not own Dragonball GT/ Z.

**- - Teelee123 - -**  
Me: I don't know about this. I already have other stories I'm working on.

Story: Come on, ya know ya wanna.

Me: But I'm so busy, & I'm not sure if I can handle it.

Story: Just do it you wimp!

Me: * finger shaking over the New Story Tab *

Story: Just post 1 chapter & don't update until you finish at least 1 other story. Yes?

Me: Hmm, yeah that souds good. I'm still not sure I wanna keep going with this, tho. But lets give it a shot!

Here we are ( ^_ ^ )

( T_ T ) fyi, stories don't really talk to me. Just so we're clear.

Or do they? ( O_o )

All this chapter really did was explain that this is an alternate universe, didn't really scratch the surface yet. Sorry.


End file.
